


All you see is all you need

by Eikaron



Category: RWBY
Genre: Birds of a Feather, Canon Divergence, Fair Game is really only hinted at, Gen, M/M, Robyn's handy semblance, chapter 12? never heard of it I don't know what you mean, just another 'Clover has to make a decision' fic after the disaster that was V7E11, set right after V7E11: Gravity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikaron/pseuds/Eikaron
Summary: Clover has a choice to make. Tyrian is disappointed.[ETA: Huh, now that I think about it is it actually Canon Divergence to continue the story after the last episode? Since Volume 7 apparently only had 11.]
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi & Robyn Hill, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 124





	All you see is all you need

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I didn't have Tyrian say anything in this fic, but that's what tumblr is for because I read this:
> 
> If we do see Clover/Qrow/Robyn talk in the plane, I would love to have Tyrian to say something along the lines of  
> “Oh, isn’t this just perfect? Two love birds on separate sides of a war? How delightfully… Tragic.”
> 
> and was all like... god dammit that needs to go in there ( I didn't end up using the exact words, but y'know, it's the spirit of Tyrian Being A Creepy Little Shit). Shout out to Ray, thank you for graciously allowing me to steal this :)  
> Here's the link to his post:
> 
> https://luck-of-the-caw.tumblr.com/post/190342202920/if-we-do-see-cloverqrowrobyn-talk-in-the-plane

“ _Ironwood's declaring martial law and abandoning Mantle! Salem is coming and he's going to use the staff to move Atlas! If we don't stop him, Mantle's going to be des-”_

The transmission cut off abruptly. They all stared wide-eyed at the scroll in Qrow's hand as it sounded its alarm signal, watching the comms signal turn lockdown red and sever all contact with Ruby in silent horror.

Clover had barely processed it all, barely dared thinking about all the implications of this when Qrow and Robyn's heads were already turning towards him; gauging his reaction, the tension in their bodies palpable. Robyn subtly shifted into a fighting stance, balling her fists, ready to throw them at a moment's notice. Clover couldn't blame them, not really. He locked eyes with Qrow, who was was staying ostensibly calm, keeping the hand on his knee where it was, the other still holding his scroll, but his body looked as taut as a string. Anger and wariness shone from his crimson eyes. Waiting for Clover' reaction.

 _So what's it gonna be, pretty boy,_ the eyes said, _are you with us or agains us?_

To Clover's left Callows cackled manically.

“Well, well, well”, he sneered, “isn't that perfect? Two lovebirds killed at once with the general's stone of a heart. How delightfully... tragic.”

The man's voice was like toxic silk, creeping up your spine and into your head like the caterpillar that spun it, eating you from the inside out. Clover fought down the urge to plant his fist on Callows' mouth.

“What's it gonna be, Atlas boy?”, asked Callows, his speech interspersed with sickening grunting laughs as he got his face as close to Clover's as he dared. “You'll have to decide. Will you have to arrest your boyfriend? Or kill him? Or will he kill _you_?”

“Shut up, Callows”, hissed Robyn, the disgust on her face clear as day.

Callows shuddered with imagined pleasure, threw his head back and licked his lips.

“Oh, I do hope there's going to be blood!”, he uttered to himself.

Clover blocked him out; fingers digging into the bench. Callows had read him like an open book, read them all like open books, even the chapters they hadn't yet opened themselves, but that was not the worst. The worst part was that _he was right_. This was the moment Clover had subconsciously feared would be coming, ever since the general had started cutting off supplies to Mantle. It was not the first time he questioned General Ironwood's orders, even though so far it had been silently, but he had always trusted the man to have the people's best interest at heart. Always thought his own was in the right place. That even if there was suffering it would be for the greater good. The needs of the many outweighing the needs of the few. But _this_?

This was the moment he had to make a choice.

Clover's eyes flitted to Qrow, whose expression had darkened with every poisoned word out of Tyrian Callow's mouth. He had not spoken at all yet, merely watched Clover with quiet intensity, but he did not have to. The question hung in the air like a knife from a silver thread; silent and deadly. The airship's turbine roared in his ears and still they were eyeing each other; the only other sound being Callow's cackling laughter as his eyes darted between Qrow and Clover, but the Ace Op paid him no mind. Callows thrived on conflict and bloodshed and Clover would not give him the satisfaction of feeding him.

 _Tell me Clover,_ Qrow's scowl said, still on the fence. _Tell me who you are._

Clover was one of Ironwood's most-trusted officers. He had always been loyal to the man, even when he had disagreed with him, criticized his actions even. Professional integrity dictated that he nevertheless follow his orders, that he uphold order and execute the law even when he personally thought it was unjust, because it was his duty. And yet... did he not have a sworn duty, too, to do everything in his power to protect the citizens of both Atlas and Mantle? A member of the military had to follow his superiors' orders, but a Huntsman's first and foremost allegiance was to the people. To keep them safe and sound, not abandon them in their hour of need. To save lives, not sacrifice them.

 _One wrong move_ , said Robyn's, tense, already decided, _let us go quietly or fight us if you must, but we will not back down, not from this, not ever. This is not a question._

She did not expect him to understand. To her, he was all Atlas and no human. How far was too far? Did the end always justify the means?

Clover swallowed and bit his lip. He inhaled slowly, counting under his breath as he equally slowly and deliberately lifted his hands from the bench, turning his empty palms outwards. He kept his eyes locked on both of them, keenly aware of the way they were following his every move with suspicion.

“There is no need to fight”, he said, emphasizing every word.

The Ace Op risked a quick sideways glance at Callow, who abruptly stopped laughing, made a disappointed sound and curled in on himself, disgruntled at the turn of events. Taking care not to take his attention off him entirely, Clover met Robyn's eyes. They narrowed, mouth a thin line, but Clover was already holding out his hand, palm up, and they widened in surprise. She relaxed slightly, some of the tension leaving her shoulders, though the moment was not over yet. From the corner of his eyes Clover saw Qrow's features soften, too, as he exhaled audibly and put away the scroll.

Their hands met and a faint prickle ran through Clover as they touched skin; Robyn's semblance taking hold like a static shock. White aura enveloped both their arms. Qrow was watching him intently, though his eyes flickered to the pouting Callows ever so often, keeping constant vigilance. Clover was glad for it. He focused his entire attention on Robyn.

“My loyalty lies with the people of Atlas and Mantle”, he told her calmly, his voice steady and strong.

There was no doubt anymore. The aura lines on his arm wavered and glowing warmth spread through it.

“I've sworn to protect them whatever it takes and if that means... if that means going against General Ironwood's orders then I will.”

There would be no turning back from this. He turned to look at Qrow who returned his gaze, holding it, the corners of his mouth turning up in the faintest trace of a smile.

“I'm on your side.”

Green.

**Author's Note:**

> So...at first I deliberately didn't tag this as Qrow/Clover. While the idea is definitely in the air for them - Tyrian has certainly picked up on it the little creep - at the end of the day this fic isn't about their budding relationship, it's about Clover deciding to do the right thing and it has very little to do with Qrow. Clover Ebi doesn't defect because of a man he has known a few weeks to a few months at the most (even if he is Supremely Gay for him) and tbh if he did it wouldn't speak well for him. While Qrow might have been something a catalyst for Clover questioning Ironwood/sped things up (it's certainly easier to go against the grain if you're not the only one) it's a process that began long before meeting Qrow. Clover isn't choosing Qrow's side because he loves him - if he did he'd just be blindly following someone else - he does it because he thinks it's right. 
> 
> BUT then I realised if I have Tyrian referencing "lovebirds" and talk about them in the notes at length like this... yeah, it's Fair Game.


End file.
